KAGOME'S LOVERS AND KIKYO'S PLANS
by animefun725
Summary: What happen when all boys (Kouga, Hojo, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, even Naraku) are over poor Kagome while Kikyo is planning something evil again? And will happen when Kikyo’s new plans for changing body with Kagome succeed?Who will Kagome really end up wit


KAGOME'S LOVERS AND KIKYO'S PLANS  
  
DISCLAIMER : I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Summary: What happen when all boys (Kouga, Hojo, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, even Naraku) are over poor Kagome while Kikyo is planning something evil again??? And will happen when Kikyo's new plans for changing body with Kagome succeed??? Who will Kagome really end up with??? WELL YOU WILL HAVE TO READ AND FIND IT OUT!!!  
  
Chapter 1 The Dance  
  
" Inuyasha, I have to go home!!!! I have a dance tonight!!!!" explained Kagome impatiently. " What's a DANACE??" asked Inuyasha oddly. " It's a DANCE, when you hug someone like this with music. And don't ask me what's MUSIC!!!" said Kagome while holding Inuyasha by the waist. " Do you dance with a boy???" questioned Inuyasha. " YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You dance with a BOY!!!" answered Kagome. "Um.. Then do they get to hold you like when you hold me???" said Inuyasha with a jealous face. " Yes, that's a slow dance!!!" said Kagome. "Ok, I got to go now, I still need to get dressed. I can't just go with the hottest guy in school like this, and then I would be totally embarrassed." Said Kagome out lout. " Got to go, bye. Inuyasha see you on Monday!!!" Said Kagome as she jumped inside the well.  
  
" Bye, Kagome and see you Monday." Said Inuyasha. " What MONDAY??? But today is only Thursday!!!" and Inuyasha madly. " And who do she mean by the hottest guy in school??? What's so HOT about him? Maybe he sweats a lot. Ew. disgusting." aid Inuyasha.  
  
In the far distances, Mikoru and Sango are chuckling at Inuyasha. " Well that's just Inuyasha. Anyways Sango may I have a dance with you???" asked Mikoru. " Sure." blushed Sango. " so how do you suppose that we." Sango's voice trailed off while her face is getting red. Mikoru took this advantage and rest his hand on Sango's um huh (if you get what I mean)!!! " I knew it was too good to be true!!!" sighed Sango while she slapped Mikoru. " Ouch. but that was worth it!!" winced Mikoru.  
  
KAGOME'S TIME  
  
" Ah come, what should I wear Tsuyu???" asked Kagome. " How about this???" suggested Tsuyu pointed to a yellow dress. " Too bright!!" said Kagome. " How about this one??" asked Tsuyu. " Too plain." Answered Kagome. " HOW ABOUT THIS???? OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO PICKY!!!" said Tsuyu annoyed. " Well I have to have something good if I am going with Hojo!!!" Said Kagome. " Well's that's true." Replied Tsuyu as she saw a light pink dress that is not too fancy or too plain. Then she holds it up and asked cheerfully. " KAGOME, WHAT ABOUT THIS ONE???" " That's the one!!!" said Kagome excitedly.  
  
*RING* *RING* ringed the phone. " Hello??" answered Tsuyu. "Hello, is Miss, Kagome Higurashi there???" asked Hojo politely. "Yes, she is here." Replied Tsuyu while she giggled as she hand the phone over to Kagome. " Hello?" said Kagome. " Um. hi Kagome, glad you are alright. I thought you wouldn't be coming to the dance. Cause your grandpa said that you MAD COW DISEASE!!! Ok anyways I will pick you up at 6pm is that alright???" asked Hojo. " Um...Sure!" replied Kagome. " ok bye!!" said Hojo. " Bye!" said Kagome.  
  
" MISS KAGOME HIGURASHI??? NICE NAME!!" laughed Tsuyu. " Shut up!!!" said Kagome. " And GRANDPA!!!!!!!!!" SHOUTED KAGOME AS LOUD AS SHE CAN. " Yes dear???" replied her Grandpa. " MAD COW DISEASE???? CAN'T YOU COME UP WITH SOMETHING NORMAL!!!!!! LIKE A COLD OR.. FLU?? MAD COW DISEASE!!!" shouted Kagome. "Come down Kagome, your grandpa is just trying to help." explained Tsuyu. "But." Kagome's voice trailed off as the bell rang.  
  
" I will get it!!" Shouted Tsuyu as she sprinted to the door. " Hello Hojo!!! Kagome is inside. Would you like to come in??" asked Tsuyu politely. " It's ok. I was just wondering if Kagome is ready." said Hojo. " Ok I am ready!!! Let's go!!!! " Replied Kagome. " wait let me just grab my coat!!" said Tsuyu. " You are going with us???" asked Kagome surprised. " Of course!!" answered Tsuyu.  
  
INUYASHA'S TIME  
  
" NOT FAIR!!!! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO WAIT FOR YOU FOR 3 DAYS!!!!!!! I AM GOING!!!!!! TO THE STUPID DANACE. OR WHAT EVER.AND HOW DARE WHOM EVER DANCE WITH KAGOME GETS TO HOLD HER LIKE THAT????? CURSE HIM!!!!" shouted Inuyasha to no one.  
  
Then Inuyasha jumped into the bone eater well.  
  
"Well how did that happen???" Said Mikoru and Sango confusedly. " Can we go through it too???" asked Sango. " I really want to go to see what Kagome's world is like." " I don't know but let's try!!! And see if it works. maybe we can actually get through it too." Suggested Mikoru.  
  
So Mikoru and Sango jumped in to the well to see if it works. and it did!!! Mikoru and Sango ended up in the other side of the well.  
  
KAGOME'S TIME.  
  
" AH. HOJO IS HERE!!!!!!!" shouted the girls as they saw the hottest gut in school walked passed them. "Kagome, you are so lucky!!! I wish it was me who was with Hojo." Said most of her friends. Though Kagome on the other side didn't feel lucky at all for some reasons. What she wishes that she was actually dancing with Inuyasha. Then the music started. " May I ask you for this dance, Kagome?" asked Hojo politely. " SAY YES!!! SAY YES!! SAY YES!!!" said her friends " sure..." replied Kagome plainly.  
  
I've waited all my life,  
  
For the day when love appears,  
  
Like a fairy tale in the days gone by.  
  
He will rescue me from my fears.  
  
And now... I feel him standing close to me.  
  
And how... can I tell him what he means to me?  
  
My heart stands still.  
  
Has he come?  
  
Oh... Starry Night,  
  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
  
Oh... Starry Night,  
  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
Every night I think of him,  
  
Here in my lonely room,  
  
Waiting for my prince to come,  
  
Wondering if he'll be here soon.  
  
And I... sit patiently waiting for a sign.  
  
And I... hope that his heart longs for mine.  
  
He calls my name.  
  
Is he the one?  
  
Oh... Starry Night,  
  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
  
Oh... Starry Night,  
  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
Oh... Starry Night,  
  
Is he the one that I dream of?  
  
Oh... Starry Night,  
  
How will I know,  
  
Will his love show,  
  
Is he my true love?  
  
I REALLY WISH THAT INUYASHA WAS HERE WITH ME. Thought Kagome.  
  
" GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER?" shouted a familiar voice..  
  
OK THIS IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?? OK?? BAD?? GOOD?? SUCKS?? IF YOU LIKE IT I WILL WRITE MORE IF YOU DON'T I WILL JUST DELETE IT!! NO BIG DEAL. THOUGH I DO WISH YOU ENJOYED IT . OK. IF YOU DO LIKE IT THEN STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. how it feel to go dance with the one you love. So see ya!!  
  
. 


End file.
